


Third Date

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: You had known the Winchester’s for years, helping with research after Bobby Singer passed. Occasional flirting with the youngest Winchester blossomed into something more.





	Third Date

You let out a shaky breath while running your hands down your dress. You inner demons start to overrun your thoughts while you look at yourself with a cocked head in the mirror. You notice how the black fabric hugs at all your curves, the wrong curves in your eyes. You poke at yourself and tug at the fabric trying to hide the problem areas, when you hear a knock at your door.

Shit. He’s here. I can’t change.

You sigh and look at yourself in the mirror one last time. Your hair up in a messy ponytail, subtle makeup to accentuate your facial features, the tight black dress adorning your curvy form and the pair of red heels. Well, this is as good as it’s going to get. You grab your purse from your bed and quickly walk out of your bedroom towards your apartment door. You let out a long breath and look towards the floor as you open the door.

“Wow. Y/N.” You look up towards the 6’4” Adonis standing at your doorway. Sam’s looking at you with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape, “You look absolutely stunning Y/N.”

You giggle at his reaction, “Thanks Sam.” You look him over, noticing his sneakers, dark wash jeans, gray dress shirt and black suit jacket, “You don’t look too bad yourself.”

A smile tugs at his lips as he bends down to place a light kiss on your lips, “Ready to go?” Sam offers his arm with a gentle smile, causing heat to rise to your cheeks.

You pull your arm through his, “Yes, sir.” Sam tenses slightly at what you say, but his smile never wavers. You play at the hem of your dress with your free hand when you ask him, “Where are we going tonight?”

He tightens his grip around your arm slightly and chuckles, “You’ll find out soon enough, Y/N.”

Sam drives for what seems like forever because of your nerves, eventually stopping at a small but nice restaurant a town over from yours. You look up at the lit-up sign of Emilio’s, as Sam grabs your hand and you both walk towards the front door, “Sam, you didn’t have to do anything this extravagant for me.”

Sam chuckles, “I know. But, I wanted to do something special tonight.”

You nod and smile towards him as you wait for a hostess to lead you both towards a table. This was your third date with Sam, but not the third time that you’ve seen him. You have worked with the Winchester’s on and off over the years, helping with research when Bobby Singer passed. You never were one to go out and hunt the monsters, you were just interested in them and learned everything that you could about them. There was always occasional flirting between yourself and the youngest Winchester but it never went any further, until their last case.

You don’t really know what made Sam push things further, you can only assume Dean coaxed him to pursue things, but you are glad that he did.

Sam’s arm snakes around your shoulder, pulling you tightly against him when the hostess leads you through the restaurant towards your table. You lean into him and smile. You thought he wrapped his arm around you as a gesture of affection, but that wasn’t his intention. What you didn’t see while walking through the restaurant were the lingering eyes of other male patrons, causing jealousy to rise through Sam. He wanted to show everyone that you were his.

Of course, if you decided to end things at some point, he would respect that. You weren’t property to him, but he also didn’t want to lose you.

Dinner went well, you both talked about things other than hunting, joked around and laughed, and you realize how deep your feelings are for him.

The realization scares you a little to say the least.

Sam drives back to your apartment and leads you to your door like he has for the last two dates. You slide your key into the lock and open your door, walking in and turning around to face Sam. Sam’s stance is awkward and tense as he stands in the apartment building hallway, causing a giggle to erupt from your chest, “You can come in Sam.”

He chuckles and smiles, walking into your apartment behind you. You throw your purse onto your kitchen island as Sam walks slowly through your apartment taking in your little home. You suddenly realize that he hasn’t actually been inside your apartment. He smiles at pictures of yourself with family and friends that are littered along your walls while you stumble through your kitchen to grab a couple beers.

You nearly collide with him as you walk out of your kitchen and he makes his way into your living room, causing you both to laugh. You hand him a beer and smile, “Wanna watch a movie or somethin’?”

He takes a sip of his beer and smiles, “Yeah, that’d be great.”

He follows you to your small, slightly cluttered living room, sitting beside you when you settle into the couch. You throw the tv remote at him after you pull up Netflix, “Guest’s choice.”

He chuckles and scrolls through Netflix, eventually deciding on To Kill A Mockingbird. You both had talked about the book in the past and how you hadn’t watched the movie before, it surprises you that he remembers.

You snuggle closer to Sam a quarter of the way through the movie. Your head lays on his shoulder while your left hand lays across his thigh, and your legs are bent up onto the couch beside you. He wraps his right arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer to him.

Being this close to Sam is new and exciting. His earthy and old book aroma overwhelm your senses and surprisingly feel like home to you. In that moment, being enveloped by Sam’s warmth and smell, you know this is where you belong.

Nonchalantly, you start rubbing Sam’s thigh, ‘innocently’ getting closer to his groin the more the movie progresses. You can feel Sam tense when he finally understands what you’re trying to do. He places a kiss on your head and relaxes slightly, continuing to watch the movie.

You’re too focused on Sam to watch the movie.

Your hand grazes high on his thigh, causing Sam to clear his throat and a smile to spread across your face. You don’t know where the sudden confidence is coming from. You barely ever initiate anything because of your own insecurities, but there’s something about Sam that changes things.

Sam’s demeanor changes when the credits begin to roll across the screen. He growls softly in your ear as he runs a hand along your thigh and up to your hips, “You didn’t watch any of that, did you?”

You sheepishly smile as the confidence from earlier returns, causing your body to move to straddle him. Your dress bunches up along your hips from the movement, showing your thick thighs. Normally, you would try and pull your dress back down, but you are too caught up in Sam to care. Your lips connect with his, hard and hungry, as your hands tangle through his hair.

Your hips instinctively grind against his groin as the kiss deepens, the heat in your core starting to build. You can feel him getting hard, quickly. Sam’s hands wander along your body, pushing your dress up further as he cups his hands around your voluptuous ass. 

Your body responds to Sam in ways you never thought were possible.

Sam stands up from the couch, picking you up easier than you thought he would have been able to, and walks towards your bedroom. His lips travel across your chin and down your neck as he lays you onto your bed. His hands snake up your waist, tugging your dress over your head, exposing your matching black lace bra and panty set.

You suddenly lose your confidence.

Sam notices you snake your arms around your middle, “Why are you covering yourself up?” He softly grabs your wrists and pulls your arms to your sides, placing small kisses on your belly, “You’re absolutely beautiful, Y/N.” He crawls up the bed, entrapping your lips with his, “There’s no need to hide.”

Sam’s adulation causes the heat to rise towards your cheeks again and a different sort of heat stir at your core.

He chuckles at your reaction and continues on his original journey of your body. His lips trail behind his hands as he feels every curve, memorizing the feel of your soft skin, and relishing in the soft sounds you make under his touch.

Sam’s rough, calloused fingers hook around the waist band of your panties and pull them down, “I’ve been waiting for this all night, Y/N.” A growl erupts from his chest, “So many men at the restaurant, eyeing you,” he places a kiss on your right thigh, “I wanted to claim what was mine, right then and there,” another kiss on your left thigh, “In front of everyone.” His words and actions cause a gasp to escape you, worrying Sam. He stops halfway down your legs and looks up towards you, the lust in his eyes is gone and replaced with worry, “This okay, Y/N?” You keenly nod, and Sam continues.

He throws your panties into a dark corner of your room, your eyes following them but snapping back towards Sam when his tongue licks a long strip from your dripping entrance to your clit. You can’t help but let out a low moan as your head falls back onto the bed with Sam’s tongue working wonders on you.

He greedily laps at your slick, rubbing your clit with his thumb, causing pressure to build inside you. Between licks he groans out, “You taste amazing, Y/N.” You giggle at the compliment, having never received it before.

Before you can really respond, Sam’s fingers replace his tongue and his lips latch onto your clit. You moan loudly at the new sensations, Sam’s fingers scissoring you open, hitting your g-spot with every thrust, and his mouth sucking on your clit. The rubber band inside you snaps. Your walls clench around Sam’s fingers as you loudly moan out his name and grasp at the sheets.

You’re in complete ecstasy. You can’t imagine how things will be the further you go.

Sam sheds his clothes as you’re still coming down from your high. He crawls up your bed beside you, gently tugging you further up the mattress as he places open mouth kisses along your body. Once your head is settled at the top of the mattress, Sam gingerly climbs overtop of you. Nudging your legs open wider, he settles himself on his haunches, lazily stroking himself as he looks up at you, “You ready for this, Y/N?”

You look at his weeping slit, glistening from pre-cum, and nod, “Yes, Sam.”

He runs the head of his cock between your slick folds before slowly plunging into your entrance. Sam groans as he enters you slowly, letting you get accustomed to his girth, “Fuck, Y/N,” he stops when he’s completely filling you, “You’re so tight.” He stays there, closing his eyes as a small growl rumbles through his chest, trying to keep his composure.

Your wells clench around him, “Sam,” you moan, “I need you to move.” He doesn’t move, still trying to calm himself so he doesn’t cum prematurely. Remembering his reaction to you calling him sir earlier, you smirk and test the waters, “I need you to move, sir!”

Sam’s eyes shoot open as a groan escapes his lips, “Fuck Y/N.”

That’s what sends him over the edge.

He pulls out, almost completely, and then snaps his hips back into you, hard. You moan at the pleasurable intrusion and force. His hips continuously snap into you hard as he settles into a rapid pace, causing the heat in your core to build quickly, “Fuck, Sir. Don’t stop!” Your hands grip at the sheets as the head of his cock grazes against your g-spot perfectly with every thrust.

His hands trail along your body and stop at your hips as he growls with approval, firmly gripping them and pushing them down into the mattress as he continues to thrust into you. His lustful eyes burn through yours, sending a new wave of arousal through your core.

Your back arches off the bed, your hands white knuckle the sheets, and Sam’s name leaves your lips like a prayer as that final snap of Sam’s hips send you over the edge. Your walls clench around his throbbing member, sending him into his own climax, hot ropes of cum filling you up. You both are coming down from your highs, moaning each other’s names, as a sweaty pile of entangled limbs.

Sam reluctantly pulls out of you, laying beside you on the bed. You can’t help but giggle slightly and sigh, “That was- that was really good.”

Sam chuckles beside you as he ducks his head into the crook of your neck and wrapping his arms around you, “It was, Y/N.” He places a chaste kiss on your neck and laughs, “How’d you know I’d like sir?”

You turn towards him laughing, “You tensed up earlier, before dinner, when I said it.” You shrug, watching Sam’s amber eyes with fleck of green light up with amusement, “I figured I would try it.”

You try to move to grab the sheet and cover up but Sam’s hold on you is tight. He growls slightly with a smirk across his face, “What do you think you’re doing, Y/N?” You look at him, mouth agape and about to speak when he lays on top of you again, his already hardened member grinding slightly against your core. He places kisses along your body, occasional love bites following chaste kisses before he growls, “I’m going to ravish my beautiful, sexy girl all night.”

You want to protest, sarcastically tell Sam he needs his eyes checked, but all that comes out is a breathless, “Sam,” as he slowly crawls down your body before settling between your legs.

“I’m going to show you how beautiful you really are tonight, Y/N.”

Sam kept his promise to say the least that night, and for years to come.


End file.
